geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon Airways
This article is subject to change Falcon Airways Basic Info Falcon Airways is a thriving and large GeoFS-based VA, formed Sept. 20, 2018. It contains more than 40 members. IATA: FA ICAO: FAL CEO: Falcon 1529 (JFK & PEK ATC) Co-CEO: UltimateFlyer66, CEO of Singapore Virtual Total # of aircraft: 600, consisting of Airbus, Boeing, ATR, McDonnell Douglas, Bombardier, Embraer and COMAC. It also has 5 Concordes. Discord Server Link Below: Discord Server Destinations Falcon Airways flies to many destinations all over the globe. It's hubs are New York KJFK and Beijing's PEK (ZBAA). It's secondary hubs are KMIA and SFO. First Flights FAL001 and FAL002: JFK-PEK, PEK-JFK FAL003 and FAL004: MIA-SFO, SFO-MIA Flights That are Most Frequently Flew On (Popular Routes) Note: This list DOES NOT include all routes. Shown here are only popular routes. Some flight numbers can change. FAL001 and FAL002: JFK-PEK, PEK-JFK (B777-367ER) FAL1529 and FAL1530: MIA-JFK, JFK-MIA (A380-841) (domestic trunk route) FAL1100 and FAL1101: JFK-PEK-HKG (A350-900ULR), HKG-PEK-JFK FAL120 and FAL121: JFK-SIN, SIN-JFK (A350-1000 XWB) FAL1234 and FAL1235: PEK-SYD, SYD-PEK (B747-8i) FAL1701 and FAL1702: JFK-LHR, LHR-JFK (A350-900ULR) More will be added soon! Aircraft Falcon Airways has many aircraft in it's fleet. All aircraft in Falcon Airways total up to around 600 aircraft. It has one of the largest fleets in GeoFS. Airbus: 10 A318s These A318s are all used by Falcon Airways Express 20 A320neos 20 A330-300s 10 A330-900 NEOs 20 A380s 10 A350s 5 A350-900 ULRs 5 A350-1000 XWBs Boeing: 10 Boeing 737-800s 20 Boeing 737 MAX 10s (All grounded and not in use) 10 Boeing 757-200s -> All being withdrawn by December 2019 15 767-300s -> All being withdrawn by March 2020 5 767-400ERs 35''' 777s''' 5 777-200LRs 5 777-200ERs 5 777-200Fs 10 777-367ERs 10 777-300ERs 777X Shipment in Jan. 2020 50 747-400s -> All being withdrawn by June 2020 50 747-8is 50 747-8Fs 10 787-9s 4 787-8s 5 787-10s Bombardier: 40 CRJ-900s 40 Dash 8 Q400s Embraer: 30 ERJ-190s ATR: ''' '''These aircraft are only used by Falcon Airways Express 30 ATR-72s Comac: 30 C919s Pending Orders News * 1/15/19: FAL receives its third A321neo-LR * 11/29/19: FAL cancels its Boeing 737 MAX 9 order. * 11/22/19: FAL receives its first A321neo! * 10/20/19: Falcon Airways Express changes into Falcon Regional * 10/20/19: FAL starts negotiations with Embraer for the E195-E2. * 9/30/19: All A330-900NEOs received, all but one painted in special liveries. * 9/20/19: FAL celebrates first birthday! * 8/1/19: FAL orders at least 20 Boeing 777X * 6/6/19: Falcon Airways receives its first 787-8, in a special livery. Total 787s received will total up to 20 Subsidiaries Falcon Airways has many subsidiaries. Each subsidiary flies in a particular region around the world. Falcon Airways Atlantic Flies to destinations from New York JFK to destinations across the Atlantic. Mainly European destinations. Some destinations include Heathrow (EGLL), Paris Charles De Gaulle, Amsterdam Schiphol, Frankfurt, Munich etc. Falcon Airways Pacific Flies to destinations from New York JFK and Beijing PEK to destinations across the Pacific. Falcon Regional Flies to regional destinations from New York JFK and Beijing PEK. Low cost subsidiary. Falcon Airways Cargo Cargo subsidiary of Falcon Airways, flies cargo around the world. Liveries Falcon Airways traditional livery on an Airbus A330-941NEO: Falcon Airways traditional livery on a Boeing 747-8i: Falcon Airways special livery, "Save the Earth", on an Airbus A330-941NEO: Partnerships A partnership with Swoop Air, route codeshare. A partnership with BRG (Blue Ridge) is being planned. A partnership with Aer Lingus, Falcon Airways and Aer Lingus fly the same route JFK-SNN. Aer Lingus gets 65% revenue. A partnership with Everglade Airways, Falcon Airways lends some of its aircraft to Everglade Airways (based in Tampa) for long haul flights. Also codeshare flights. Codeshare flight with Singapore Virtual Airlines. A SIN-JFK route via PEK. Partnership and codeshare with Ampersand Airways. CMH (Columbus) to LGA (New York). Codeshare with United American, PHL-YUL, daily. Other codeshare flights include: Aer Lingus: JFK-SNN, SNN-JFK, 2x a week, Aer Lingus receives 65% profits, Airbus A330-200 and Cairibou: JFK-LUX, LUX-JFK, 1x a week; IAD-ARN, 1x a week, Boeing 767-300ER Logos download.png|Falcon Airways Logo LogoMakr_5wLMxk.png|Falcon Airways Express FalconAirwaysPacific.png|Falcon Airways Pacific FalconAirwaysAtlantic.png|Falcon Airways Atlantic Category:Civilian Group Category:United States Category:The People's Republic of China Category:International